


Time Served

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Humanite is released</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Served

"...hereby sentenced to time served! Next case!"

A bailiff walked over, leading him out to process judgment, get his effects, and then release him formally into the urban wilds. He blinked, wondering at the turn of fate, until a small wake of wind and a red blur announced the presence of Central City's preserver.

"Hiya, big guy!" 

"I take it that my latest attempts at miscreance have been overlooked due to a timely intercession from you, Scarlet Speedster?" Ultra-Humanite asked, keeping his face perfectly disdainful.

"Maybe...or maybe it was DeeJay Rubber Duckie," Flash shot back, thumbing his nose at him before zipping off again. 

When he was sure the speedster was well away, the genius-level evolved primate smiled. Sometimes good deeds had interesting rewards.


End file.
